


tfw no snow

by 2wink



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: "ane stop havign people fall asleep in ur fics" no, Gen, Sickfic, because what better inspiration is there than your fortnight-old cold, for secretenstars2016!!, i have to enforce th no aoicest rule again dont i, im so sorry i found out i cant write anyone but 2wink, something happy to wipe away the pain from toyland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/pseuds/2wink
Summary: In which Yuuta decides to live life on the edge... If you could call it that. ♪





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO!!! SORRY IM LATE......AA...... so!! merry not-quite-christmas!! i could tell you the entire process abt how i went from ra*bits fluff to this but that'll take too much time so you couldjust ask me if you're interested to know!! now that it's gifting time, i'd like to become friends... anyways, i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> and to everyone else reading, i hope you enjoy too!

In the middle of December, snow is a given.

This year is no exception; while it isn't to the point of road blockages and snow up to one's knees, it's still present, taunting him as it begins to blanket the windowsill, from what he can see. It's a _shame_ he just had to wake up with a fever so high he'd nearly passed out when he'd so much as tried to get up, didn't he? He grumbles under his breath as he imagines what he might be missing, before shifting his thoughts to more important problems...

..Such as finding out just _what_ he was thinking mere minutes ago, to believe that letting his definitely-not-feverish brother nap beside him was a good idea in any way.

It's not like he could blame him; Hinata just wanted an excuse to be with him now that they couldn't fool around together, and Yuuta didn't experience secondhand embarrassment, so he must've figured it would be fine to comply for once – the prospect of him waking up the next day to discover his brother caught the cold that's ruined his weekend completely slipping his mind. Should he try to convince him to leave before that happens…?

He shifts slightly, turning his head to face his brother to act on his idea, only to pause.

Despite not being the dead-tired one, the Aniki that's clinging to him in his sleep is the _slightest bit_ more peaceful, if not a bit angelic – quite odd, with his normal disposition in mind, but a little more desirable. He radiates warmth as always, something Yuuta knows he'll need as the season progresses, like right now – even if he's burning up, the comfort it brings is soothing, to the point where he knows the sun will still shine (no, not the one beside him) just as much while he sleeps. 

If that's how it is, then he supposes living life on the edge for a while wouldn't hurt.

He takes Hinata's hand in his own, closing his eyes to fall into blissful slumber. The snow can wait, they're having a sentimental moment right now.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have a fever but my throat is killing me..... anyways!! thank you for reading!!


End file.
